


Emma's Nightmare

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the extended version of Emma's nightmare from 'The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Three' where Emma dreams that Hook has caught up to her, Aurora, Mary-Margret and Mulan.  It's a bit violent so proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Nightmare

Emma's Nightmare  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki  
  
(This is the extended version of Emma's nightmare from 'The Devil's Dilemma', the one she has about Hook catching up to them. It's going to get pretty graphic and intense so proceed with caution.)  
  
Emma slipped through the trees, coming back to camp after relieving herself. She needed to go badly, holding for as long as she could stand. Though the babies were still small, they were already putting pressure on her bladder. She had been trying not to make a big deal out of it, not wanting Mulan or Aurora to get suspicious.

  
She had been thinking of a story to tell them to why if they noticed how often she had to go but hadn't come up with any good ones. She was almost back when she sensed she was not alone. “ It's just me, Mulan, “ She said without looking. It was the warrior's turn on watch so she figured it was her.

  
“ Oh I know who it is, darling. You're just who I wanted to see, “ Hook's voice made her go cold and gasp. Emma turned to find he was leaning on a tree, giving her an icy stare. Her reaction seemed to please him, a cold smile gracing his lips as he pushed away from the tree.

  
“ How? “ Emma whispered.

  
“ How did I find you so quickly? “ Hook asked as he moved closer. The full moon above them cast an eerie light over him, making him look sinister. It also illuminated his hook, Emma swallowing hard when she realized it was wet with blood.  
He noticed where her eyes were focused and looked down as well. “ I wouldn't go back to camp if I were you... Unless you like the sight of blood. “

  
“ You didn't, “ Emma took a step back. She took another before shouting, “ MULAN! “

  
Hook let out a low chuckle, “ Call whoever you want but no one will come. I made sure of that. “

  
Emma's stomach dropped, the implications of his statement washing over her. “ Everyone? “ She forced out though her throat felt like it was in a vise. 

  
Hook nodded slowly, “ Yes. You're the only one left. “

  
Hot tears came to Emma's eyes as she shook her head vigorously, “ NO! Not my mother... “

  
“ I did say everyone,“ Hook purred. He darted forward, forcing her back against a tree she hadn't realized was behind her. He pinned her to it with a leg between hers and his chest pressed hard against her own. “ You should have thought about that before you betrayed me. “

  
“ Are you going to kill me too? “ Emma asked. She was sure it was what he had in mind.

  
Hook moved his face closer to hers, “ After I get what I came for, yes. “

  
“ You're not getting the compass... “ Emma pressed back as far as she could, which wasn't far. The tree bark bit into her scalp, tiny twigs poking into her back.

  
“ I don't mean the compass, “ Hook murmured before roughly taking her lips in his. She brought her hands up and tried to push him away. He released her lips as brought his good hand up, catching her around the wrists and forcing them above her head. The feel of cold metal and a click made her look up to find she had been shackled to the tree.

  
“ Let's see how you like it, “ He said. He smirked, “ And how you like this. “

  
Emma gasped when he pressed his crotch against her leg, her eyes going wide. She felt a telltale hardness there and she was pretty sure it wasn't a gun. “ Oh no, no, no.... Please! “

  
“ Your time for favors from me is over, “ Hook clamped his hand over her mouth. He sneered as he looked into her eyes, “ Now, I take what I want. “

  
Emma jerked against him, trying to knock him off but she couldn't. She was still weak from going up the beanstalk. She then started to wonder why The Blue Fairy's spell hadn't kicked in and protected her. Her leg rubbed against him, making him smile.

  
“ That's right, “ He murmured. He moved his hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He pulled back, looking her right in the eyes as he added, " I like a bit of a fight. Makes things... More exciting. “

  
“ Get off, “ Emma grunted.

  
Hook chuckled, “ I intend to. If you come along with me, that will make it that much better. “

  
Emma's cheeks flushed as her stomach turned. The thought of him touching her in such a way made her want to throw up. She wondered if she could summon it up and save herself. She gagged and he narrowed his eyes.

  
“ Vomit on me and I will cut your throat, “ He brought his hook up and pressed it against the side of her neck. She could feel the sharp point digging into her skin. “ Understand? “

  
“ What if I can't help it? “ Emma clenched her teeth as she tried to keep her wits about her. Her back was burning and the pressure he was putting on her already tender breasts was almost unbearable.

  
“ Help it... If you know what's good for you,“ He said threateningly. He lessened the pressure as he dragged the hook down her throat, catching it in the neckline of her shirt. She shivered when she heard the cloth begin to tear.

  
He split the shirt right down the middle, the cloth falling away. Silently, he brought his hook back up, slicing her bra open as well. He stared once she was exposed to him then said, “ You are... Breathtaking. “

  
Emma took a sharp breath as he brought his hand up and caressed her breasts. She half-closed her eyes then forced them open, not wanting him to think she was enjoying it. He was rough, pinching at her nipples and squeezing her tender flesh hard. He was obviously trying to get a reaction but she willed herself not to show him any in spite of the pain.

  
He quirked his mouth as he slid his hand downward, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them. She wasn't going to let him touch her there, bucking against him hard and almost knocking him away. He grunted then regained his balance as his face crinkled with anger.

  
He slapped her hard across the face, the sound echoing through the trees. He then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it hard. She yelped in pain as he snarled, “ Stop fighting! You're only making it worse for yourself. “

  
He let go of her hair, slipping his hand back down to her stomach. He caressed it slowly, moving lower at a pace that could only be described as taunting. He could see the panic in her eyes and it seemed to turn him on just that much more. He reached her lower belly, stopping and prodding it with his fingers as he gave her a confused look.

  
Hot tear sprung to her eyes, knowing he knew her secret. Mary-Margret had been able to feel the hardness there, the swell of her growing stomach and he was no stranger to it himself. She tried to pull away but the tree stopped her. He prodded for a few seconds more before he whispered, “ You're pregnant. “

  
Emma nodded, knowing she couldn't lie. “ Yes... Please. Let me go. “

  
Hook frowned, “ Who's the father? “

  
“ It doesn't matter, “ Emma said as she tried to keep her voice from trembling. “ You don't know him. “

  
Hook gave her a sinister smirk that made her feel even colder than she already was. “ Oh I bet I do. Do you think I didn't notice how dodgy you've been when talking about Rumplestiltskin? “

  
Emma shook her head vigorously, “ No... No... It's not him. “  
  
Hook leaned into Emma, speaking when their faces were a breath's width apart. “ You are lying. You would give me the name if you weren't. “

  
Emma moved her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment before she stammered, “ You don't know him... I swear. “

  
Hook slapped her again, splitting her lower lip. “ Liar! “ He shouted. “ You're Rumplestiltskin's woman, aren't you? That's why you left me to die! So I wouldn't get to Storybrooke and exact my revenge! “

  
“ NO! “ Emma cried as she felt her blood trickle down her chin. “ It's not him! “

  
Hook grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, smacking her head back against the tree. “ Stop lying! "

  
Emma could see stars from the force of the hit. He knew and there was nothing she could say to deny it. " Please... Don't do this. "

  
Hook sneered, " I have more reason to do it now than before. Imagine his face when I tell him how you begged for your life and the lives of his bastard children... Right before I kill him. "

  
Emma sobbed, no longer able to fight her tears. She could see no way out of the situation and knew she was going have to endure whatever Hook did to her before he killed her. His eyes never left hers as he put his hook between her legs, slicing her jeans and panties in one swift motion. She shivered when the cold night air hit her sex.

  
Hook put his elbow in the middle of her chest, keeping her pinned to the tree as he worked to open his pants. He backed away enough to pull them down, releasing his arousal. Emma felt it hit her in the stomach, making it clench. She could feel sickness rise in her throat at the thought of what he was about to do.

  
She recalled his earlier threat, wondering if he would still cut her throat if she got sick on him. She decided he would and probably defile her corpse afterward. She was shaken from her thoughts when he seized her lips in his, kissing her hard and forcing his tongue into her mouth.

  
She tried to fight it back with her own but the ravishing kiss was too voracious. She struggled to breathe, grunting against his mouth. Finally, he broke away for air as he slid his hands between her thighs. She clenched her teeth as he ran his fingers along her slit, parting it before fingering her clit with his middle finger.

 

Emma gasped from the contact then clenched her jaw, willing herself not to make any more noise. “ Sensitive, “ Hook purred as he increased the pressure he was using. “ This is going to be fun... “

 

Emma sobbed, “ Stop... “

 

“ Your pleas are useless, “ Hook said as he caressed her cheek with his hook. He narrowed his eyes, “ Just like mine were to you. “

 

He took her lips in another kiss as he spread her open. She moved to close her legs but his leg was preventing it. She tried to pull away as he pressed two fingers into her core, the endeavor hopeless as long as she was chained to the tree. She gasped against his lips at the penetration.

 

A thought occurred to her and she decided to act on it. She moved her head forward, trapping his lower lip between her teeth. She bit down as hard as she could, drawing blood from him. He yelped, bringing his hand up and slapping her across the face again.

 

She cried out, releasing his lip. In a flash, he caught her by the chin and made her look into his eyes. “ Don't ever do that again! “ He snarled. 

 

Emma's face burned where he had slapped her. If her hands were free, she would be cradling the cheek to soothe it. She exhaled sharply as he let go of her chin. He moved his hand and hook between her legs, forcing them apart.

 

“ This is taking too long, “ He said as he pulled her legs so her hips were rounded towards him. He ran his hand over her sex again, parting her folds before moving his hips towards her. He ran his tip along her, rubbing it on her lips and jewel until she let out an involuntary whimper.

 

He moved forward, pushing into her roughly. Her legs trembled from the harsh entrance and she probably would have fallen if not for the shackles around her wrist. He didn't give her a chance to adjust before he started to thrust into her. Sobs punctuated her moans and gasps, it all too much for her as tears streamed from her eyes.

 

Hook sneered at her as she cried, looking like he was taking great pleasure in her reaction. She cried louder when he leaned forward, taking her left nipple into his lips and squeezing it hard. He nipped at it and rolled it with his tongue until she thought she couldn't take it anymore.

 

She gasped in relief as he released the bud of flesh but she had other pain that was not stopping. The tree bark bit viciously in her back and she knew it would be rubbed raw when he was finished. Her tender breasts jerked with his violent thrusts, putting them in more pain they were already in. Her arms stung from being suspended and her core burned from the treatment he was giving it.

 

She struggled to grasp at the chain that held the shackles to the tree, hoping if she grasped it, it would take pressure off her arms. She managed to get a grip on it, getting a little relief. Hook's thrusts were getting more erratic, his breathing ragged and she knew it would be over soon. She could feel an unwanted release brewing inside of her, the physical reaction impossible to fight.

 

He moved his hand between them, fingering her clit hard as she grit her teeth. She did not want to come, not for him. He disgusted her and even more so after the act he had performed on her. She felt like she was falling, her heartbeat quickening as her whole body trembled violently.

 

She let out an anguished cry as the last thing she wanted happened. She spasmed around him, drawing him closer to his own climax. He leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck and biting her there as he came. He stilled, his body taut against her as he let out harsh breaths against her stinging skin...

 

 


End file.
